Tazuna Takatsuki
Tazuna Takatsuki 高槻 手綱 is the main protagonist of the series Hand Shakers but plays a supporting character role in the series W'z. It was pointed out in the 1st episode of Hand Shakers that he has an unhealthy habit of fixing machinery or anything in general. He likes things that 'mesh together'. He's also very caring, as noted when he held his sister's hand before she passed away, and seems fine with having to hold Koyori's hand to keep her alive. He is also fearless, and would do anything to protect the ones he is willing to. Even 10 years later during the events of W'z he is shown to be the same person who is caring and thoughtful. He is still shown to have the same tendencies of fixing things that are broken which is shown in the episode where he is introduced and in episode 7 when he goes around town with Yukiya. As shown with his relationship with Yukiya they both seem to work well with each other due to their similar personalities. He marries Koyori after meeting God and moves away from home on a journey and is seen in a remote area when he is first seen in the W'z series. Tazuna wishes to save Koyori's Sister and her partner together with the help of Yukiya. Powers and Abilities Gear Manipulation - Tazuna can create, shape and manipulate cogs/gears, whether internal or external, mechanical or plastic. Shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. Giant Gear Sword - Tazuna can combinie many gears together to create a giant gear sword. Object Creation - Tazuna can create inanimate matter such as weapons and platform. .]] Gear Creation - Tazuna can create gears of all types, sizes, materials, etc. from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy. This can be accomplished by either a physical action, such as forging the key or by supernatural means. in episode 11]] Relationships Koyori - Koyori is Tazuna wife during the events of W'z. Koyori is seen as a symbol of support for Tazuna as she tends to never question his behaviour as well as she accepts that Tazuna has left to travel the world for her own sake. Yukiya Araki - Tazuna is more of an older brother figure to Yukiya as well as an mentor. Tazuna helps Yukiya come to terms with his abilities and that his gift should be used to help people instead of hurting them by unwillingly taking them into the Ziggurat Dimension. Reijiro Araki - Reijiro is one of Tazuna's friends from the series Hand Shakers. He and Yukine are the first opponents that Tazuna fights and defeats in the Ziggurat Dimension. In W'z Reijiro is shown to be quite friendly with Tazuna as to go on and rely on him to take care of Yukiya. Quotes "But doing that will destroy the world's balance" - Tazuna protesting Midori's claim to create infinite resources. "I hated the battles between Hand Shaker, too. I wanted to run away all the time". - Tazuna confession to Yukiya about his past feelings.